Harchi
Harchi '''is a Hyena who usually pushes the trio's cart. Description One of the main characters of the show. Harchi is a hyena and the muscle of the trio. Among the trio Harchi tends to be the most clueless of the lot, and sometimes manages to come out of one of the trio's escapades without ever having really realized what was going on around him. Harchi tends to be better at sports and games than Popy (except in golf), and likes to rub in his victories, much to Popy's chagrin. The only sport that he seems to fail in is golf where Popy seem to reign triumphant. And he's the most likely between him and Buck to get on Popy's nerves and subsequently be punished by her. Harchi is a Self-Assured, Active, Cheerful, Creative, Glutton and Outgoing, also became Party Animal, Perfect Host and Gregarious. Although usually clueless, Harchi can have his clever moments, such as when he was trying to put a horn on the trio's cart when Roco was scaring them with the car horn from his truck. Harchi could be said to be the most childlike and perhaps the most innocent and friendly of the trio, and he's most likely to at least briefly get along with Oscar at times. He is terrified of being alone, and can at times be a bit of a crybaby (which Popy does not put up with). Harchi and Buck clearly care a great deal about Popy, but will nonetheless sometimes defy her if they get an opportunity, an on rare occassion be annoyed with her, when they find out she has cheated them. As Harchi is the strongest member of the trio he usually pushes the trio's cart (or other vehicles), which he generally enjoys doing. He likes taking pictures with a camera, although he's not necessarily very good at it. Once when attempting to make photo's of Popy the trio discovered Oscar was making off with their cart full of food, only because Harchi's photo's where poorly centered. Harchi loves to entertain his friends with things like dances and juggling. '''Relationships with other Characters Harchi and Popy's Relationship While they all have shown to be comrades in several episodes, they can have a somewhat testy like relationship. Such as when Popy was hitting him to make the cart go faster along with pulling on Buck's tail feathers. At times they can be rivals or teammates when it comes to sports(if their not on the same team) as seen in 'Follyball' or Golf. At some points, Harchi can make Popy laugh with his silliness. Trivia * Harchi is the only character with violet eyes. * Harchi has xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers and foreigners as shown in "Godlizard Returns". He doesn't have a fear of strangers. * In the episode "Godlizard Returns", in the end he had a transformation. Harchi is yellow colored with some zebra-like stripes and also shrinked. * Harchi got burned 2 times. The first being "Godlizard Returns" in his back and "Roco's Treasure" on his eyes. * Harchi is not very good in playing golf as shown in the episode, "Golf Club". But he is good in other sports like volleyball, bowling, and tennis. * Harchi is very good at juggling as shown in "Bar-be-q Party" when he juggled 8 hot dogs. * Harchi is seen beatboxing in "Amazing Chicken". * Harchi has the necessary speed to run vertically on walls, though it is unknown if he can run on water like Oscar does. Animals love tv!.png 2150.jpg Hay21.png hay2143.png Scared animals.png Harchioscarossis.png|Harchi in a intro Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hyenas